Soccer Spirits Short Stories
by AlphaAura
Summary: Short stories about various characters of Soccer Spirits. Summary and rating are subject to change. Gotta find a cover image someday.
1. Chapter 1: To the Skies

**AlphaAura, reporting. I never knew fanfiction had the Soccer Spirits genre when Soccer Spirits is my favorite mobile game to date! Well, I guess I can start some short stories that I've came up with and will come up with as time goes on. This should be fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: To the Skies  
Characters: Leventor, Kei  
Length: 643 words  
**

* * *

Leventor was unstoppable. Ever since he had gotten rid of Mother's limitations, he had been dominating the matches his team was against. Victory was the only goal for this machine. As he dribbled the ball to the front of the goalpost, the opposing team's goalkeeper, Kei, was getting ready to block. Leventor only smirks as he had the elemental advantage.

"Ready to lose? Your chance is over!" he taunted. Sparks of electricity started to flicker around his body as he prepared his active, **Lightning Impact**.

Kei stood in the middle of the goalpost, ready to block the oncoming _train_ of a soccer ball. He started to prepare his block, **Galaxy Quaker** , but he knew he had the elemental disadvantage and he had heard rumors of numerous goalkeepers being _annihilated_ by Leventor's shoot active. A few drops of sweat threatened to fall down the side of his face, but he wouldn't dare show weakness to the monstrosity ahead of him.

"Hah! The one to lose is you!" Kei bluffed. "Who do you think you're challenging?" A bright light formed in front of Kei as his block active was being prepared. But before the light solidified into a shield of light, Kei had some dangerous thinking going on in his mind. He saw Leventor still charging his active, which meant that the ball was in front of him, exposed. And since he was charging his active, it meant that he couldn't move to kick the ball until he is fully charged lest he wanted to shoot a disrupted or unprepared active. After all, a disrupted or unprepared active is even worse than a regular shoot since it only drains one's spirit but shoots with the power of a regular shot.

Since Kei knew he was at a disadvantage against an active shot from Leventor, he decided to cut his losses and compel Leventor to shoot a disrupted active. That way, he would take some damage, but it wouldn't cost his team the match. As fast as his feet would take him, he sprinted towards Leventor with a battle cry, aiming to disrupt Leventor's active. "I'll bring you down!"

"What the?!" Leventor exclaimed in complete surprise. He hadn't expected Kei to run at him like that, especially not when he was charging his active. _Just what is he trying to do?_ Leventor thought. _Oh well, his funeral. After all, my active is ready. Too late to save the match, Kei._ "Let go of your power!" Leventor kicked with all of his might and power from his active. At the same time, Kei rushed and dived towards the ball, hoping to kick it out of the way so that Leventor's active and spirit are wasted...

Kei suddenly became very familiar with Leventor's shoe...

...And was sent to the _skies_.

Leventor looked up at Kei's flying figure with eyes as wide as dinner plates. He had intended to kick the soccer ball, not Kei's _face_. He stood there in shock as the last of the electricity faded from his body.

The shockwave that emitted from Leventor kicking Kei's face caused the soccer ball in front of Leventor to roll towards the unprotected goalpost, rolled in, and Leventor's team won the point and match. However, no one paid attention to the score as they were still watching Kei's body soar through the atmosphere.

Kei was experiencing a world of pain. Never had he felt such an excruciating pain, and especially not at his face. Not even being hit in the face by soccer balls from other strikers' actives could compare. As the pain subsided a little, he had a double-take when he saw _clouds_ beneath him. "Holy sh-" The rest were lost in the winds as he fell down towards the stadium like a meteorite. In the midst of falling, Kei felt as he'd been in this situation before...

* * *

 **And there's the first short story! Anyone care to guess what situation Kei had been in before as he fell? Anyways, I had this idea since Leventor OHKOes Kei a lot because of his high pen power and elemental advantage (taken from experience of my Leventor). I need to get some more ideas going. I hope to get another chapter up soon! Good day to all~**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucian's Secret

**Chapter Two: Lucian's Secret  
Characters: Lucian, Irin, Roina, Elise, Micki, Erica, Victoria  
Length: 446 words**

* * *

Lucian was standing in front of a group of girls. These girls were part of the "Element" group, made by Lucian after he had helped them when they were in danger, but no one knew his ulterior motive. The girls all had eyebrows raised as they stared at him.

Lucian broke the silence. "Do you want to know a little secret?" he asked the girls.

Irin, presumably one of the youngest of the group, looked at Lucian, then around him. "I want to play ball! Can we play together?"

Roina turned to Irin and replied, "Yes, we will play, but let Lucian tell us his little secret first."

"As long as happiness is involved!" Elise beamed with a bright smile.

Micki was too busy trying to catch the stars that were constantly shooting out of her fingertips to notice what was going on.

Both Erica and Victoria nodded with a smile towards Lucian, who smiled back.

"Alright then! I shall show you my little secret!" Lucian grabbed one of his alchemy vials which contained a strange blue liquid. "One shot. Burst!" He threw it to the ground below him, bursting the vial, and a blue gas erupted from the vial, completely surrounding him. All of the girls stepped back a bit, since they knew that sometimes Lucian's alchemy potions were... _explosive_.

The blue smoke faded away, and the sight of Lucian made all of the girls go wide-eyed.

"L-Lucian...?" Roina stuttered.

"So, what do you all think?" asked Lucian, showing off the effects of his alchemy potion.

Irin giggled. "He's all blue now! Can we play ball?"

Elise blushed at Lucian's new appearance, while Erica and Victoria were amazed.

True to Irin's words, Lucian's outfit, normally red and white in color, were now blue and white.

Micki, though, was easily distracted by more stars coming from her fingers and didn't notice him.

However...

"Uhh...Lucian?" Roina asked slowly.

Lucian turned towards her. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Umm...Your hair...is red..." she cautiously replied.

"Huh?" Lucian grabbed a clear vial and looked at his reflection, confirming his now-red hair. "Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen. An unpredictable result."

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, I would need to make a reverse potion..." Lucian reached out for the alchemy potions that were on his belts, but Micki ran into him when the stars went his way.

Lucian fell to the ground, crushing the vials that he had on him, causing an explosion larger than his first demonstration.

A _rainbow_ gas engulfed him...

"Oooh! A rainbow!" exclaimed Erica.

Lucian, to say the least, was very _colorful_ in terms of hair and eye color as well as clothing...

...

Now you know Lucian's little secret.


	3. Chapter 3: Special Agent Skill

**Chapter Three: Special Agent Skill  
Characters: Elaine, Lucian, Sharr  
Length: 597 words**

* * *

There were rumors of a secret agent helping her team win every match they face. Her team was undefeated as of late, and goalkeepers were warned ahead of time to have utmost caution when facing her. Lucian, however, paid the rumors no mind. After all, they were just _rumors_. As he guarded the goalpost, he gazed to the midfield where his team and his opponent's team were trying to dominate the other. There was a flash of fire and Lucian got into blocking position.

"Looks like our mid lost," Lucian said. "No matter."

Then he saw the infamous 'secret agent' in person. She looked like any other ordinary girl, but what perked Lucian's interest was why she was dressed up as if she were invited to a high class ball or party. Anyhow, Lucian thought nothing of her. He reached for his alchemy vials to prepare his block active, **One Shot Burst**.

"You know," Lucian started, a hint of charm within his tone, "if you need a date for the party, I'm available." He winked at the secret agent, causing her to raise one eyebrow, clearly not amused nor flustered.

"If you allow my team to win by giving up your goalpost, then maybe I'll consider your proposal," the girl replied, and aura of fire starting to surround her.

Lucian reached for a blue vial to counter some of the elemental damage of fire. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your conditions." He held the blue vial up high. "One shot. Burst!" He threw the vial to the ground, activating his block active. Bluish smoke surrounded the goalpost and when it dissipated, a shield of blue was defending the goal and Lucian. The girl only smirked.

"It seems you paid the rumors no mind," she said, almost tauntingly. "My name is Elaine, the 'secret agent' and I'm not a striker."

"Doesn't matter," Lucian responded. "These vials were made especially for long matches. It doesn't matter when I activate them." Elaine frowned for a second, before shaking her head. She sighed.

"You clearly haven't done any reconnaissance," Elaine said. "Oh well, I'm just going to have to show you exactly why my team hasn't lost a single match yet." Her aura of fire receded. Lucian raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And exactly what are you-"

"Special agent skill!" Elaine shouted...and brought forth a gun hidden in her dress.

"W-What the?!" To say Lucian was surprised and suddenly afraid would be an understatement. He was terrified. He dove for cover when Elaine switched the safety switch and pointed the gun his way.

 ***BANG-BANG-BANG-SHATTER***

Lucian's block shield had been shattered into pieces, leaving the goalpost completely void of any defense as Lucian dived to the side to escape being shot by the gun. Lucian could only stare at Elaine, horrified.

"Were you trying to shoot me!?" he shouted. Elaine only smirked. "You're insane!" Elaine shook her head, a chuckle suppressed between each shake.

"I never intended to shoot you," Elaine explained. "That block active would have saved your goal from my team's striker, but my ability, **Agent Sight** , takes care of that. You," she pointed at Lucian with her gun," were never in any danger. For me, failure has never been an option. That being said, you can now look to your left."

Lucian did so...and saw the other team's striker, Sharr, ready to shoot with her active, **Fire Disaster**.

...Let's just say that Lucian made a mental note to research the opposing team before a match as he crashed into his goalpost by a powerful flaming ball.

* * *

 **This was an idea I had from two sources. One was the meta of Elaine-Sharr OHKO combos when Elaine was way too overpowered. The other was a comic strip I saw in the forums (forgotten where I saw it) about Elaine using a gun. After all, her Secret Agent skin does have her carrying a gun.**


	4. Chapter 4: Worthy of Being Hugged

**Chapter Four: Worthy of Being Hugged  
Characters: Neraizel, Rudiel  
Length: 560 words**

* * *

Neraizel, in her dragon form, was flying in the skies, looking for a worthy opponent to face against in a soccer match. The soccer ball in her claws was an indicator to anyone interested in a soccer match that she was ready to play a match.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she changed into her lady-form, her golden hair dangling on her sides. In the distance, a figure was seen running towards her at high speeds. Squinting her eyes to see better didn't help, but she assumed it was someone that was going to challenge her.

"Finally, someone worthy enough to challenge me," she said to herself. She let the soccer ball in her hands to drop to the ground and put her right foot on top of it. As the running figure came closer, Neraizel could see more clearly now. What she saw was a girl that seemed to have bunnies following behind her. "Eh?!"

In a split second, before Neraizel could run away, the figure collided with her but in the form of hugging. "Neraizel! It's so good to see you!" a happy voice said.

Neraizel was shocked, but the hug was crushing her...

"Can't...breathe...who...?" was all Neraizel could get out.

The figure gasped and let go of Neraizel. "I'm so sorry! I was just so overjoyed to see you!"

When Neraizel could breathe again, she took a look at the figure.

"Rudiel? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you were-"

She was interrupted when the bunnies, quite a lot if you ask, jumped onto Neraizel, completely burying her. "I don't like this!" she wailed.

Rudiel giggled. "Fluffies, don't suffocate her! Come on, over here!" The army of bunnies retreated from Neraizel and went behind Rudiel.

Neraizel shakily stood up. "I think I'm now allergic to bunnies..." She shook her head. "Onto other matters, what are you doing here? I thought you were a worthy opponent would challenge me to a soccer match."

"I just wanted to see you! You know how much I love to hug you!" Rudiel promptly started hugging Neraizel again.

"Can you please get off me? I want to challenge a worthy opponent!" Neraizel said, now considerably irritated.

"But hugging you is more important!" Rudiel said. "You need to know what the feeling of hugging is! The other dragons said so!"

"What a bunch of fools..." Neraizel muttered under her breath. "Look, as much as I want to be with you, I need to find an opponent. I must train in the art of soccer so that I can be the greatest dragon of them all!"

"But Neraizel-"

"No more playing!" Neraizel interrupted. "I am not worthy enough to call myself a dragon unless I can beat worthy opponents!"

"But hear me out, Nezzy!" Rudiel exclaimed, using Neraizel's nickname that she used to call her in the past.

Neraizel looked at her. "What?"

Rudiel took a deep breath. "You are worthy! Don't you say that you aren't!"

Neraizel's eyes became soft. "You really think so, Rudiel?"

Rudiel's eyes gleamed. "Of course! You are worthy of being hugged!"

Before Neraizel could do anything, Rudiel and her 'fluffies' ran and hugged her, causing all of them to fall down, all of them over Neraizel. During the massive hug, Neraizel blacked out, murmuring 'a bunch of fools' before she did.


	5. Chapter 5: Royalty

**Chapter Five: Royalty  
Characters: Haru, Bell  
Length: 630 words**

* * *

The stadium was deathly quiet as two figures stood in the midfield of the soccer field. To the left was the graceful and elegant Princess Bell of Minerva Kingdom. She held the ball at the tips of her feet. To the right stood a mysterious boy by the name of Haru. His clothing was quite regal-like and Bell suspected something off about him. Haru just stood in Bell's way, his face mimicking hers of suspicion.

"May I ask of your heritage?" Bell asked, wondering if Haru was once a part of or is currently a part of a royal family. Haru raised his eyebrows at the sudden question. "Your clothing seems to perk my interest of a royal family," Bell explained. "Perhaps you are from a royal lineage?"

Haru frowned. "I do not wish to answer," he replied. "Also, you're not my interest. The match awaits."

"Then, shall we continue?" Bell asked, ready to dribble the ball.

Haru responded by producing an aura of lightning around him. "I'm afraid that ball belongs to me," he said in a low tone. He closed his eyes and started chanting in an even lower tone. "Be gone as a part of history..."

Bell felt tremendous energy being concentrated around Haru. Realizing the danger of losing the ball, she brought forth her sword and got ready to defend herself.

Suddenly, four strikes of lightning, two on each side of Haru, flashed and in the place of each lightning strike stood a robed figure wearing similar clothes as Haru. Haru's eyes snapped open and raised his right palm outward towards Bell. "Suffer in the shadows of destruction!" he yelled and the four figures charged.

Bell readied her rapier but the clothing of Haru and the figures looked _familiar,_ almost _ancient_. "I'll crush them!" Bell slashed her sword in a downwards arc, causing a row of spiked ice to immediately form in the direction of the charging figures. The four figures had no choice but to jump to the side to avoid the ice, but Bell used the distraction to dribble the ball forwards between the gap. However, she did notice the absence of Haru and kept her guard up.

Suddenly, Haru materialized in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I had my suspicions," Haru said in a low tone, "but now I am certain. Princess Bell of Minerva, your kingdom is responsible for my doomed royalty!" Bell's eyes widened. Haru pushed on. "My father's legacy, the Rahman's Legacy, gone! Everyone of my people, gone!" He stopped for a brief moment. He then looked at Bell straight in her eyes. "Everyone... _except me._ " Bell took this chance to swing her sword at Haru, but to her and the entire audience's surprise, he _caught_ the blade with his hands. "You shall pay for what your kingdom has done to mine."

Haru suddenly swiped his feet at Bell's feet, causing her to fall down and let go of her sword. Haru held the tip of her sword at Bell's throat, before driving it down to the ground next to her. Haru took the ball but before he dribbled it away, he looked at Bell, who was curious to why he didn't attack or enact revenge.

"Unfortunately, this is a soccer match, not a battlefield," Haru said. "I do not wish to have the entire Minerva Kingdom after my head nor are you the one responsible for the disappearance of my father's lost legacy." With that being said, Haru dribbled the ball forwards, leaving Bell on the ground, deep in thought about what just happened, and a bit of guilt for what happened to Haru and his royal lineage.

After all, it was her kingdom that had caused the disappearance of the Rahmans, long ago in history.

* * *

 **This was something I came up with when I started to think about Haru's past and the Minerva Kingdom. I literally thought "what if there was something in the lines of history between Bell's kingdom and Haru's lost legacy." Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
